Recourse of the Hated Hero
by MircThomas19
Summary: Naofumi was doomed to be hated by the king and soon, by everyone else as the one chosen to be the Shield Hero. But what if fate had other plans and proved that a nightmare can change everything. Now realizing that his dream was more than that, can Naofumi really do what he was destined to do but much better?
1. The Dream that Changed It All

Recourse of the Hated Hero

The Dream that Changed It All

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Tate no Yuusha no Nariagari.**

"Why?" A poor and pitiful doomed man mellowed in his pain from his broken body, broken heart, broken mind and broken soul. He was on a battlefield that was littered with dead bodies, stinking up the air. But he ignored all that for the sight that was in front of him and he couldn't possibly take his eyes off.

Out of the clouds which covered the land and the bodies in darkness, came a leak of moonlight that seemed to have shined on the kneeling man and the three dead bodies he was looking at.

He was a roughly 20 year old young man with black hair and fairly sharp features. He has a rather slim build and a permanent scowl on his face as a result of his mistreatment and cynical outlook on the world. The armor he wears is composed of a black undershirt, green shorts, legwarmers made with cotton along with the gloves and collar, and a silver chest protector over some leather garments. All of it was smeared and covered with blood, either red or black from humans or monsters respectably.

On the ground in front of him were three woman, each with a different appearance and age. The first one was a being that seemed to be a Tanuki demi-human, as shown to have fluffy dog like ears, and averagely sized bushy tail. Her hair was a light yellow-brown and her eyes were as red as autumn leaves. She gives of the appearance of a teenager or young adult that wears clothing much for fitting for a warrior which consists of a hide breastplate, skirt, lace up boots and a pair of gloves.

The second one was more like a little girl that wore a very simple blue outfit that fit her small stature perfectly. She also had untamed and unkempt, wild blonde hair and blue eyes that gave her the impression of a free-going forest girl. But what stood out were the angel-like wings that sprouted from her backside.

Finally, the third woman was between a young girl and an adult woman. She was wearing something of a royal dress, lady-like and fancy. She had blue hair that was kept in a lady-like fashion with white braids. She also had blue eyes.

All of these fine ladies were limp and covered in blood and wounds, like they perished in a gruesome battle. Perhaps that is why this young man kept staring at them with soulless eyes. "Raphtalia, Firo, Melty…why didn't you stay out of danger?" He called every single one by name at a time. "I told you that this was more dangerous than the other waves and I needed to fight it alone. I told you that no one wanted me anymore, I should have died. Why didn't you let me!? WHY!?"  
"You…are right…Shield Demon…" Now that was a voice that finally got this man to turn away for once in who knows how long. He saw a repulsive man barley standing with all his bloody wounds. He was a tall man, easily the tallest of all the men visible under the moonlight. He had unkempt blonde hair and amber eyes. And his armor is almost like that of the first young man.

"Can you at least call me by my name if you are going to die, Kitamura Motoyasu? It's Iwatani Naofumi." The first young man, now named Naofumi, said with exhaustion and pain still fresh in his voice.

"After how you let them die, no way." The blonde man, now named Motoyasu, retorted. "Why did Amaki Ren and Kawasumi Itsuki have to die because of your little slip up!?" He pointed to two other bodies in either of his arms. One of them was a lot younger than any of them and had raven hair. His eye color was forgotten and his armor had been nothing but shreds covered in blood as well. The other had blonde hair that can be mistaken for a hay color.

"Because I was going to take care of this Wave until you guys came to mess everything up for the umpteenth time. Trying to look like I was doing it all wrong and look who is about to kick the bucket!" Naofumi seemed to have been exposed to this harsh kind of criticism before. "You always tried to find a way to sleep with a woman and get me treated like a bad guy again! Why can't you be a little more grateful!?"

"To the most pathetic out of the Four Saint Heroes? Never!" Motoyasu protested. "It had been decided by the fates that I deserved to be the most powerful and important of the heroes! Ladies love me and they hate you! A liar and a traitor!"

"It is hard to betray when you already have been. There is barely anything to abandon when everything you had left you high and dry." Naofumi retorted in a sudden clam tone.

"Heh. No one will ever accept someone like you. Why don't you just drop and die at last!?" Motoyasu shouted. But then he closed his mouth and widen his eyes, blood sound sprouted out like a water leak from a broken pipe. "Hrrgh! …no…" Motoyasu muttered before dropping the two bodies of the Four Saint Heroes while his own finally feel like a forgone sack of rotten potatoes.

Now there was nothing left but Naofumi, nothing. There was nothing for him to go to or return to. Nothing to ever possess in what is left of his life. There was nothing for him to do, but scream. And he did, Naofumi of the Four Saint Heroes screamed. He screamed like he tried to shatter the heavens and rock the earth. And it was the only thing he ever did until he lost the only thing left, his voice.

How did all this happen? What could have happened to the most Hated Hero who was doomed to such a life from the start? All the answers were forgotten in history to all but one. The one that is never seen and yet is always around the block and for one doomed hero, it has decided to see how history will change from all this in one certain setting.

XXXXX

"Arrgh!" Naofumi yelled when he erupted awoken from what could be described as some kind of horrible nightmare. One that felt so real since he never even met that woman he was crying over, the girl who can turn into a giant chicken or the princess who was thrown away from her royal family. Naofumi only met the king, the other heroes and the only woman who teamed up with him. "Is she really going to betray me?"

Naofumi turned to see something that made his heart cringed and contract. The bed next to his was empty. But that wasn't the only thing wrong with this room. His supplies, his gear, and all his money is gone!

"She is going to betray me! She is with that idiotic jerk Motoyasu!" Naofumi yelled out in realization that everything he had to experience in that nightmare is something like a foresight. It was going to actually happen! "NO! If it did then I never would've woken up so early in the morning! I am going to make sure that all that will never happen to all of them." Naofumi didn't care if he was waking everyone in the kingdom, he was just too enraged.

The first thing he did was to quietly sneak out of his room and find the room belonging to Motoyasu, there he will find his only 'teammate', the spoiled and manipulative princess that lied her way into Naofumi's under guard in order to frame him. And Naofumi didn't have to search for long, the room was right next door to his; what a way to try and rub salt in the soon-to-be wounds.

Entering it, through the unlocked room, Naofumi saw what he was both hoping to find and praying not to be there. In the same bed, that self-righteous slave the words of slaves was snoozing the night away with the princess in his arms looking really content. 'Bitch. Lousy, stupid bastard.' Naofumi wished to have heat vision in order to burn a hole through their heads.

But he put all those thoughts aside for something that only Naofumi will do in a situation like this. Naofumi ignored the sleeping couple and the young lady in the spare bed for the gear, money and supplies stolen from him. But since no one noticed him, what is to stop Naofumi from stealing it all. 'Not bad for the first step. Now I will love to see how Motoyasu and that bitch will like it when they get robbed. And now the next step…' Naofumi thought with an evil smile and hands dangling over the 'couple' in bed peacefully sleeping, for now.

XXXXX

An hour later, the stage was set,

Naofumi had outfitted a new set of armor to go with his permeant attached shield to his right arm. He was now wearing some of Motoyasu's armor on his shoulders, his entire two legs, his torso and his forearms. On his belt were all the recovery items, bags full of money, and daggers as the only weapons he had carry around for some reason. And above all that was a cloak and hood to cover the entire outfit.

"That should cover it for now. I now need to get all this over with and get out of this rotten kingdom, I am bringing to feel sick already." Naofumi said softly until he left the inn where the Heroes were granted free room and board for one single night on order of the king. It was tempting to stay for free but Naofumi was a much better person than that. "Not in there, or anywhere in this stinky town I am going to stay."

Naofumi finally found the short and twisted looking slave owner that approached him after he was successfully framed for rape in his nightmare. Where Naofumi was only allowed to roam free because if he died, the rest of the heroes will die next. With his only 'partner' out of the question, Naofumi needed a new 'companion'.

The rules stated that is not of a hero to buy and own a slave but Naofumi felt like a pirate, an outlaw that doesn't follow the rules. That is why Naofumi had located the tent with all the slaves inside. "Ah, the Hero of the Shield. What brings you to my humble little establishment? I was under the impression you heroes are against my line of trade." The Slave Trader stated with his ugly smile, "Nice outfit by the way."

"Whatever." Naofumi put that all aside. "I am here because so last minute orders from the king instructed me to leave for the far outskirts of his kingdom. The letter said something about uneasiness in the cities located on the borders of our kingdom. The rest of the Four Saint Heroes are needed here." It was a good thing that Naofumi was a very clever college student before waking up in this medieval style world. He was able to think of a white lie and a cover story as to why he was leaving the town.

"Orders from the king huh? May I see proof of it?" The slave trader had this feeling that there was more to this than what Naofumi is telling him.

"Sorry but what don't know is that orders from the king in those letters are easily stolen. And if they are, then our missions will be in jeopardy. That is why we are instructed to memorize our orders and burn them." Naofumi backed up his story by taking out some paper ash from his pocket. It was a wonder that they didn't cause the rest of her outfit to catch aflame.

"Oh very well." The slave trader bought the story anyways and turned to show Naofumi around once again, not noticing the triumph smirk on the latter's face. "Well here they are, every single subject currently in my possession." The slave trader revealed where he kept the unsold slaves in their cages. But Naofumi had one thing in mind. "IS there something you want in particular?"

"Yes. Do you have a slave who resembles a human girl the best? I have a thing for such slaves." Naofumi said, covering the fact that he was acting on what happened during his dream. The slave trader scathed his chin and then signaled for Naofumi to follow him to one of the cages.

Naofumi smiled to see a very familiar figure. A young girl that was wearing the usual, minimal clothing for a slave complete with chains on her ankles; to keep her from running away too far to be retrieved. "This is the one I am talking about. I will take her." Naofumi said without a second thought, it was exactly like in his dream.

The slave trader then branded her with the symbol that will be Naofumi's mark, proving that she belonged to him. "Her name is Raphtalia, ten years of age. A Tanuki-human hybrid. An orphan. Found her washed up on a shoreline during my travels. She may not seem much but she is tough little brat. She haven't even cried under my discipline." The slave trader revealed the all the detail that he could give.

"Whatever. She is mine and whatever discipline she will receive it will be mine. It will make whatever type of discipline you do seem like child's play. I have no need for a weak slave of her age." Naofumi retorted and then faced Raphtalia. He felt like looking at his wife once again.

That's right, Naofumi remembered everything from his nightmare and there, Raphtalia was one of his wives. And as such, Naofumi felt all the love for her right on the spot even though this is the first time that the actual Raphtalia met him. That fact could break any man's heart but Naofumi wasn't like any man.

"So your name is Raphtalia right?" Naofumi then took it by every step in his dream. The slave girl nodded in the way only a whipped puppy could. Naofumi than took his new slave outside for a little privacy; and the only place was outside the town and in the wilderness. "Now listen up. You belong to me and while you can play, eat, sleep and whatever as you wish, you ultimately do what I tell you to do. Understand?"

"Y-yes master." Raphtalia whimpered and maintained her position as the submissive slave to Naofumi.

"But as my slave, you are more than that. You are my sword since I am merely the shield. I can't wield any blade bigger than a child's wooden sword so all I have are daggers." Raphtalia nodded, "They are just dandy but I need a way of using a sword in battle. You are going to be it." Raphtalia didn't say a word, fearing that she might upset Naofumi if she does. "You are going to be an extension of myself. You are going my sword, my third arm, third leg and my second set of eyes. Understand all of that?"

"E-every word Master." Raphtalia said and Naofumi smiled.

"Very good slave. Now my first command is for you to join me as we train outside the town until the sun rises over the horizon." Naofumi had a plan and he needed to improve his powers in order to complete it.

"A-all n-night…Master? B-but w-why…?" Raphtalia asked in her shy tone and recoiled to brace against any scolding and punishment but none came. She turned to Naofumi in curiosity.

"Yes Raphtalia, all night." Naofumi was smiling! "Evil never sleeps and neither should we so that monsters can never get in while the rest of the idiots back inside are out like lights. We are not going to be welcomed tomorrow morning anyways. Let's make the best of it until we need to leave." Raphtalia was still confused but nodded.

XXXXX

And just like that, the next morning came. And Naofumi was still outside the gates with Raphtalia and they looked worse to wear given that they missed an entire night's worth of sleep. What they were doing instead were toughing themselves out by fighting monsters within a mile's reach nonstop. From Slimes and chomping monsters to full pledge creatures of the undead.

All of it was torture but did show some good results as well. Raphtalia, who used to be too weak to hold up a sword right was finally able to dispatch ten monsters in a row and in a single swipe. Her body was also more mature, slightly muscular and looked healthier. Naofumi never wanted a slave that needed to fight on an empty stomach; he wasn't that type of cruel or unfair.

As for Naofumi himself. He gained various types of shields as he gained more experience points. It turned out that when Raphtalia became his slave, the two were actually sharing their experience points, thus doubling the growth for both of them. As for the results, Naofumi had gotten a huge boost in stats until he was slightly above average. He was amazed by the very rare monster drops which included daggers, money, supplies, food ingredients and items simply to sell. His level increased past the average 10 and slightly over 20.

As for his new shields, that was how he had a greater power than any of the other Heroes because their great treasures are all offensive while Naofumi's powers are more than that. He can now imprison his target, summon ropes, absorb blasts and reflect any and all attacks, share essence with plants, connect with animals and another. A power that Naofumi will definitely use but hope to never again.

"Come on Raphtalia." Naofumi said after his slave finally took a break, enjoy a little nap and some breakfast. "It is time to start getting ready to see the rest of the land and on the run while we are at it." Naofumi said while an evil and cunning smirk on his face, hidden from the clueless Raphtalia who nodded regardless.

End of Chapter 1.

 ***Wow! Another idea that has been going through my head ever since I started reading the actual series is going to be typed on paper! I can't believe that this happened. I hope it is still good! Have a nice day!***


	2. History Will Not Repeat

Recourse Of The Hated Hero

History Will Not Repeat But Take The Other Route

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Tate no Yuusha no Nariagari.**

 _Previously on Recourse of The Hated Hero._

" _So your name is Raphtalia right?" Naofumi then took it by every step in his dream. The slave girl nodded in the way only a whipped puppy could. Naofumi than took his new slave outside for a little privacy; and the only place was outside the town and in the wilderness. "Now listen up. You belong to me and while you can play, eat, sleep and whatever as you wish, you ultimately do what I tell you to do. Understand?"_

 _"Y-yes master." Raphtalia whimpered and maintained her position as the submissive slave to Naofumi._

 _"But as my slave, you are more than that. You are my sword since I am merely the shield. I can't wield any blade bigger than a child's wooden sword so all I have are daggers." Raphtalia nodded, "They are just dandy but I need a way of using a sword in battle. You are going to be it." Raphtalia didn't say a word, fearing that she might upset Naofumi if she does. "You are going to be an extension of myself. You are going my sword, my third arm, third leg and my second set of eyes. Understand all of that?"_

 _"E-every word Master." Raphtalia said and Naofumi smiled._

 _"Very good slave. Now my first command is for you to join me as we train outside the town until the sun rises over the horizon." Naofumi had a plan and he needed to improve his powers in order to complete it._

 _"A-all n-night…Master? B-but w-why…?" Raphtalia asked in her shy tone and recoiled to brace against any scolding and punishment but none came. She turned to Naofumi in curiosity._

 _"Yes Raphtalia, all night." Naofumi was smiling! "Evil never sleeps and neither should we so that monsters can never get in while the rest of the idiots back inside are out like lights. We are not going to be welcomed tomorrow morning anyways. Let's make the best of it until we need to leave." Raphtalia was still confused but nodded._

 _XXXXX_

 _And just like that, the next morning came. And Naofumi was still outside the gates with Raphtalia and they looked worse to wear given that they missed an entire night's worth of sleep. What they were doing instead were toughing themselves out by fighting monsters within a mile's reach nonstop. From Slimes and chomping monsters to full pledge creatures of the undead._

 _All of it was torture but did show some good results as well. Raphtalia, who used to be too weak to hold up a sword right was finally able to dispatch ten monsters in a row and in a single swipe. Her body was also more mature, slightly muscular and looked healthier. Naofumi never wanted a slave that needed to fight on an empty stomach; he wasn't that type of cruel or unfair._

 _As for Naofumi himself. He gained various types of shields as he gained more experience points. It turned out that when Raphtalia became his slave, the two were actually sharing their experience points, thus doubling the growth for both of them. As for the results, Naofumi had gotten a huge boost in stats until he was slightly above average. He was amazed by the very rare monster drops which included daggers, money, supplies, food ingredients and items simply to sell. His level increased past the average 10 and slightly over 20._

 _As for his new shields, that was how he had a greater power than any of the other Heroes because their great treasures are all offensive while Naofumi's powers are more than that. He can now imprison his target, summon ropes, absorb blasts and reflect any and all attacks, share essence with plants, connect with animals and another. A power that Naofumi will definitely use but hope to never again._

 _"Come on Raphtalia." Naofumi said after his slave finally took a break, enjoy a little nap and some breakfast. "It is time to start getting ready to see the rest of the land and on the run while we are at it." Naofumi said while an evil and cunning smirk on his face, hidden from the clueless Raphtalia who nodded regardless._

At the Inn where the remaining Four Saints Heroes were staying the night, the sound of yelling and heavy knocking had awoken everyone from their heavily slumber a little rough. They could have sworn to hear something like, "Open up!" and "Bastard, open the door!"

The inn keeper wanted to check it out along with the Hero of the Sword, Amaki Ren, and the Hero of the Bow, Kawasumi Itsuki. "What the hell is going on and at this fucking hour in the morning?" The inn keeper grumbled until he corrected his sleepy eyes to see Naofumi banging one of the doors with an enraged look on his face.

"Well I came back in order to clean up my room and move everything but there was something missing. That woman who joined my party wasn't in her bed." Naofumi started his cover up story, knowing that it was a white lie. He knew why she wasn't there but acted confused anyway for the sake of his plan. "So I checked to see if she was in town but no one saw here. I came back to see if she was having breakfast in the main hall but she wasn't there either. That meant she was somewhere in the inn but not the room we paid for."

The Inn keeper nodded since that made a lot of sense. "So I checked with the others in their room but she wasn't in any of them. This room is the last one in the inn and the only one I haven't checked. But I have been knocking on it for twenty minutes and no one answered. What is worse is that the door is locked." Naofumi finished up his cover story and the inn keeper checked the door himself.

No one answered either and the door knob won't budge to his grip. "Hold on while I get the other copy of the key." Naofumi nodded and waited for the inn keeper to return. And meanwhile, Ren and Itsuki came up to him.

"What is the big deal? Maybe she just got a head start on getting ready for missions." Ren said as the one who followed logic in his view on justice. And that was exactly what Naofumi is going to use in his master plan.

"That can be it but why would she leave the inn without telling me at least or even the inn keeper? He told me himself that he hadn't seen her at all this morning." Naofumi brought up and faked a thinking pose. "I mean that the inn keeper's job is to lock up the place before going to bed so that while we can leave the rooms to have meals, we can't leave the inn until the keeper unlocks the doors. I should have known that before running all over town looking for her." Naofumi added and slapped himself on the forehead as a gesture to that last sentence.

But in truth, he never did such a thing and only got out the of the inn because he secretly grabbed himself a copy of the inn keeper's keys to the main doors so that he was able to leave the inn in the middle of the night to get Raphtalia and start the all night training. But no one ever asked about that when the inn keeper finally returned with the spare key to the room. Inserting and turning the knob, the room was found to still be dark with all the lights off.

They soon found the room lamp and when they turned on the light, they were in for a nasty surprise. "What!?" To their surprise and disgust, both beds in the room had one thing in common; they had a nearly naked woman tied with rope and covered in tears and bruises! What's more is that one of them was being crushed by the last person possible to do such a thing; Motoyasu, the Hero of the Spear!

And, as if on cue in a stage play, the woman tied solely to one of the beds woke up suddenly and started to scream. "Help! Help me get away from him! Help me!" She started to struggle violently in her binds. Ren and Itsuki both helped her out but when she was freed, she ran into the hallway where Naofumi was found, making sure that the other customers from interfering with the work of the Four Saint Heroes until reinforcements arrived.

"What the hell is this crap!? What the fucking hell is going on!?" Motoyasu panicked and ignored the woman still bound to his bed like a captive, a raped captive. And for that, the knights of the town were _forced_ to take Motoyasu and the woman back to the castle for interrogation for this disgrace. Still, it was all part of Naofumi's master plan.

XXXXX

"What is the meaning of this Spear Hero!? I was told that you were a man to be trusted being the Hero of the Spear! And I hear, the first thing in the morning, that you raped two woman!? Including my own daughter!?" The king, a massive man who wore heavy, thick clothes that was laced with jewelry that gave him off as the King of the Country of Melromarc, a name that was given to his royal family who had been ruling the land since it was first settled in by humans.

Naofumi was feeling somewhat proud and relieved to see someone else being scolded and accused by the king, whom he called Trash in his dream, for a change. But it seemed that while the King was yelling at Motoyasu for this 'crime', no one noticed Raphtalia or the woman from the inn were also present. The latter was to be the key witness to all this since she did have all the signs that point to Motoyasu as the rapist.

And yet their arguments between Motoyasu trying to deny this and the king getting angry about 'something getting ruined by this development' had gotten to the point that an outsider will heard only gibberish and not actual words. All that can be pointed out is that Motoyasu should be executed for 'raping the princess' and that it can never happen for some other reason. That was the moment that Naofumi has been waiting for.

"Raphtalia, get her out of here. I feel that something is wrong. Something dangerous and I need someone to take her out of here before it arrives." Naofumi ordered and Raphtalia nodded and escorted both herself and the witness out of the castle itself. Once Naofumi saw that, he activated his shield which turned into a much large version that had a perfectly clean and smooth surface, almost like a well-made mirror. But there was more to this shield than that when Naofumi said the words that no one heard until it was too late, "Monster Within The Mirror, Release and Roam."

Suddenly, the mirror showed not anyone's reflection but the image of a monster. One of nightmares, giant in size. Covered in scales and horns all over. Its smirk was twisted and showed all the rotting yet sharp teeth. And yet its eyes were empty and soulless, like it was lifeless and dead. It emerged from the mirror like shield and begun to attack the interior of the castle, finally halting any argument.

"What the hell!?"

"A Monster?"

"But it's too soon for the one of the Waves of Calamity!?"

"How did it is get into the castle!?"

"Shut up and try to stop it before it gets free, to attack the town!" Naofumi shouted and covered his dead with confusion and shock to match that of the other present heroes, princess, guards and king. Motoyasu, Ren, and Itsuki charged at the monster with Naofumi attacking from the rear, ready to protect any of those who can't fight while they get out and yet no one got past the front gate as the castle collapsed to sheer size and might of this giant monster within seconds.

XXXXX

"So how are them?" Naofumi asked the nurses within the treatment center of one of the inns. With the destruction of the castle, this is the best place to heal the injured. Naofumi managed to get out of the rubble with minimal injuries that won't hinder his leveling up and capability to battle; small fractures in the opposite arm to the shield, scratches around the legs which will itch for a few hours, and some burned of hair but all those were not life threatening.

But the least could be said for everyone else. They weren't going to die but they had injuries that are slightly worse than Naofumi. They could barely get up from their bed, the least fight like heroes and rule like kings. "They are lucky to remain alive. All that rubble could crush an adult boar. But this is the first time the caste was actually attacked and destroyed." One of the nurses said and the other healing staff nodded.

'Guess that is another achievement for the record books. First hero to frame another, first one to frame a princess, and first one to destroy an untouched castle.' Naofumi had to think to himself because it was extremely tempting to list out all the events he caused since late last night. "Still, I am the only one that got them out of the castle and yet I can't stay here." Naofumi said and that got everyone's attention,

"Why?"

"The king is not dead but that is why he has an honorable council as advisors that will take temporary rule in case something like this ever happened. But this town has little royal guards as it is. I will need to spread the word." Naofumi explained, "After all, how can one of the Four Saint Heroes ever lie or keep this lying down?"

"…okay…" After a long and painful silence, the staff in the inn understood. And as it turns out that the inn keeper was also a horse breeder on the side. He had a spare couple of fresh ponies who just reached full adulthood, ready for a journey. Naofumi was also given a carrier wagon since he had Raphtalia and the woman from the inn room that morning wanting to go with him. No one saw Raphtalia's slave mark so they past this up as an orphaned girl that Naofumi decided to take responsibility of; the same with the woman from Motoyasu's room since she wanted to stay with her 'true' hero, after how she thought the Hero of the Spear was going to be the best choice of a hero to follow.

But since it was too much trouble to just call her a woman who wore a blue shirt and skirt, the minimum amount of armor and preferred to fight with a Bo staff. That was when she finally introduced herself as Huka Gorute, a farmer girl who was asked to join the Four Saint Heroes after seeing her potential with a staff that warded off a large group of monsters during a travel to trade with the next town over.

Huka was a very trusting and caring and kind girl who wanted to make a difference outside the life she was born in. That was what Naofumi stated to get Huka involved with this disgraceful act of rape. That is why Naofumi stated that he was going to take care of Huka and promised to see to that she will never get taken again without a good fight. But what Naofumi has to say to Huka is something that can cause some tensions in his master plan but if the secret is not given soon, it might even be worse.

XXXXX

A week had passed and Naofumi had done what he said he will do. He visited all the towns under the control of King Melromarc and told them of what happened at the castle. The news had shocked both the authorities, royal guards and civilians alike but they heeded to those warnings and promised to increase their number of guards and training for things like this to happen again.

It helped Naofumi that he was granted a reliable map of the entire kingdom's boundaries which included every single town and village under the king's rule. But also that he had more company than he started with. Huka had a lot of experience with horses and wagons as she spent some time outside the town every single year of her life. Her father used to be a night before he decided to settle down with a more peaceful life for the sake of marrying Huka's mother who was a barmaid who served up Huka's father after a successful raid of some monsters and bandits. After some drunken moments had gotten them into bed, Huka's father had fallen in love with her and after several close calls that could have finished him off, he decided to resign in an effort to fix the cracks he left in the heart of the woman he loved.

But enough of that background tale, Huka had bonded with both Naofumi and Raphtalia; the latter especially. They both loved horses and Raphtalia learned a lot from Huka on how to treat them. Naofumi was only focused on 'doing his duty' with the emphasize right where it belongs. "Shouldn't we be going the other way Naofumi-sama?"

Huka had to take it a little hard the first time to hear that her first girl-friend was a slave to her savior but seeing that Raphtalia was treated fairly and only roughly during battles and training. Huka saw that Naofumi was the only one of the Four Saint Heroes who forgone all the rules and expectations but instead of a criminal like the latter had feared, Huka said Naofumi as a 'mold breaker'. "Yes, the next town was to the right on that last fork in the road. We are going the longer way and how are we going to send the warnings that way?"

Naofumi sighed, he shouldn't have taken his chances only a week after the night he put his mast plan into action. "Okay girls, I have a confession to make. I am not bothering with those towns because they already have been warned. All of them, finished just last night."

"B-but how!? Just last night, we were only half done!" Huka yelled out her disbelief. Naofumi chuckled as a response.

"Let's just say that I have some secret connections. And they have the best messengers possible." Naofumi said, "I will never trade them for any other. Not warriors, leader, or hunters. Messengers is all I ever need."

"And who are these 'connections'?" Raphtalia asked, more confident thanks to her opening up to Huka from the former's time as a slave girl.

"I am expecting on of their messengers to arrive soon so for now, I have something else to spill to both of you." Naofumi then shared the dream he had that fateful night a week ago that turned into a complete nightmare. He also explained that he had a feeling that the dream was actually another timeline that he was shown in an effort to make a different one entirely. Whatever this was true or not, it has been clear that Naofumi was going to be robbed and framed from rape just like in the dream.

Naofumi also explained that the reason Motoyasu supposedly tried to rape Huka and Melty was because Naofumi had staged it all during the middle of the night. He wanted to force Motoyasu to undergo the confusion, shock and fear that he felt in his dream. But to the do that, he had to wake up Huka and lie to her that Motoyasu was going to rape her as long as she was still asleep. That was why Huka allowed Naofumi to tie her up himself and asked of her to act like a raped girl once the morning comes and the other Four Saint Heroes barged into the room; Huka heard Naofumi roaming through the room, stealing everything but her own belongings and finally locking the room from the inside.

As soon as Naofumi explained everything, he waited of what he had prepared as the worst thing to happen. "Is that because you were doomed to be hated? Is that why you did all those things?" Naofumi was wondering why he recognized Raphtalia's voice being so soft despite learning that he was going to use them as pawn ins his master plan to make the other heroes suffer because they were planning on doing the same to him. He just nodded and still braced for any rejection soon to come.

And yet all he ever felt was a slightly slap on the head and then a hug on both sides. Naofumi was really confused at this time. "Sounds like you are just having a bad day Naofumi-sama. And I did help you get this far, everyone loves you now!" Huka said in a very cheerful child-like tone.

'What the hell is this? They have all the rights in this fucked up shithole of a world to be pissed off at me and yet they are fucking hugging me?!' Naofumi didn't understand this one bit. Until,

"We understand because we saw you in a dream too!" Raphtalia said and the mood suddenly turned sour. "When you were set up by the bad princess and treated like a bad guy! Everything! We know why you did all this and we understand!" She shouted while hugging Naofumi much tighter, the area of his turning damp told him that they were crying.

So these girls had a dream like his. That explains how they were willing to forgive for using them like so but how is it that they were the only ones who even showed the signs unlike the princess, the king of any of the remaining Four Saint Heroes?

XXXXX

"What do you mean the Shield Hero is gone!?" Malty Melromarc, the princess of the kingdom and the first one to awaken from her 'slumber', had roared like a wild beast herself.

"H-he said that he was going t-to warn all the t-towns about this sudden sneak attack." One of the nurses who was present at the time the princess had finally awoken stuttered under the glare of Melty.

"Then you let the real traitor get away! My father hated him and asked of me to join him so that I can make that Shield Devil killed! And now that plan is ruined!" Melty released all of her anger, not caring what the nurse had to say about all this. She realized that this will be a good time to send a message to Naofumi about this. She hurried out of the room, easily since the princess was still having her temper tantrum about 'the plan failing' and how 'humiliated' she was from all this.

In another room, she took off her nurse outfit to reveal some battle armor that was cleverly hidden by the attire that gave her the impression of being thickly dressed instead. The prefect cover-up. "Naofumi-sama, you were right on both accounts. The princess was trying to frame you. And now she is awake and will try to hunt you down. Please be careful and thank you again for all you did for me. I was wrong about you, we all were. But it will take longer of the others to see it than it did for me, Huka or your slave girl. Please take care of yourself and look out for them. We can't afford losing anyone at this point. Be safe."

This woman, a hidden warrior, was speaking out every word she was writing on a piece of parchment. Once she was finished, she placed the feather pen back into the ink pot. Then she gently folded the parchment so that the ink will stay in place during its journey. And by journey, that means by bird's journey.

Sitting on a stool made for birds and finished eating a belly's full was a blue avian creature. It was erotic for sure with wild blue feathers and strong looking wings. The claws seem strong enough to dig into steel armor and the eyes were like that of a fully grown and experienced hawk. And yet its chirp of satisfaction was like that of a happy pigeon.

The woman ignored all that and placed the letter into a hidden bag located in the back feathers. "Okay Girega. One last journey to Naofumi-sama. Just one last trip today. That is all I ask." The woman said to the bird who stared deeply into her head, obliviously frustrated that it had to fly across the land again after it finally got to relax and get feed. Yet it nodded and left via an open window. That was done for the woman back in the kingdom but just what did Naofumi did over a week ago, exactly?

End of Chapter 2.

 ***I had a bad feeling of just starting the story with only one chapter like always so I decided to give you these two in one go. I wanted to start the plot off as not a simple rip off but entirely different storyline that will be similar to the Canon storyline but ultimately different. Please remember that and be easy on the reviews. I did thought really hard on this.**


End file.
